Let's Watch It Burn
by heartlessromantic667
Summary: One night while visiting the water tower alone, Hyde gets a bright idea. One-shot song fic. Rated T for language. Takes place in Season One.


_**Author's Note: I have writer's block on my HICTB story, plus I'm feeling like crap because of a stupid sunburn and sleep deprivation (party was fun though :P). I wrote this to maybe help deal with my writer's block, so if you don't like it, I wouldn't really care... it was inspired when I was listening to "City" by Hollywood Undead, so it's a song fic with that song in it... and I have another one shot that I will post in the very near future... I really like that one. :) But I hope that you enjoy this quick story, and maybe listen to the song when you read it? :)**_

**_Love,_**

**_Angie_**

**_PS: Takes place during Season 1. _**

* * *

_Let's watch it burn  
Let's watch it burn  
Let's watch this city burn the world  
Let's watch this city burn from the skyline on top of the world  
Til there's nothing left of her  
Let's watch this city burn the world _

It was getting too chaotic, he couldn't deal with the stress in his life any longer. It was going to eat at his stomach and cause him to hurt himself even more physically than it already was. The yelling and screaming, the abuse, it was all getting to be too much. The anger was evident with every breath, with every step, and what was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to deal with this? He wasn't raised to speak about how he felt and how to deal with the emotions. He used violence or substances to numb the feelings, erase them away for awhile.

Hyde stared at the small town of Point Place from atop of the water tower, feet dangling off the edge as he sat comfortably on the metal structure. The air was warm and sticky in the June night, and it made his skin clammy and itchy, his jeans and black band t-shirt clinging to his body. His arms were folded on the railing that was level with his collar bone, and his head rested on his limbs. He didn't see how it could look like Paris, but from so far up, Point Place really did look beautiful. Away from the madness that he called his life.

_My body doused in ash, with two empty cans of gas_  
_The only evidence they have is the police sketch of my mask and it's hard at times to ask_  
_If you can save my heart for last _  
_And its hard to face the facts _  
_When the darkness fades to black _  
_It's not just make believe _  
_When they make me take a seat _  
_And they put amphetamines in the air and make me breathe_

He wasn't thinking of suicide; that was the easy way out and he was not about to give up. He would have failed everyone if he had done that, and he'd cause even more pain to all of the people in his life. Hyde just wanted to get away, hopefully to a place that no one would search for him at; he didn't want to be found. All he wanted was to be as far away from everything and everyone as humanly possible, and the water tower was a good place to go. He just wanted to be alone.

_So come on and grab your children _  
_Look out for burning buildings and villians who pillage they're killing by the millions_  
_And billions of people die _  
_For a lost cause so now I pray to my nation destroyed under God _  
_(It's the end of the world) _  
_All my battles have been won _  
_But the war has just begun_

His hand burrowed into his jeans pocket, and he felt the cold metal of the switchblade against his hand, at least he had his protection if it was necessary. Hyde opened and closed the blade multiple times, just trying to clear his mind, find some form of meditation. He had used that knife against people before, when he had to go in the back alleys for him mom, for her addictions. When things never went according to '_plan_' and he was in the middle of a bad deal, or just walking in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was just instinct for him.

_Let's watch this city burn from the skyline on top of the world_  
_Till there's nothing left of her _  
_Let's watch this city burn the world _  
_The city looks so pretty _  
_Do you wanna burn it with me? _  
_Till the skies bleed ashes and the fuckin' skyline crashes_

Hyde thought of all of the times that he and his friends had hung out on the water tower. There were so many memories and hilarious stories that he could reminisce on, and it made him smile. Times had changed though, and it was a dark time for him, he was barely around to see any of his friends. He was running himself ragged just to keep his mom in the picture; but the excuses were beginning to wear off and repeat. Hyde wondered when things would get better, when his mom would actually care and love him; when she'd be an actually mother. He knew that was just a joke though.

_We make ashes just with matches _  
_To ignite the flame and all the hopes of a youth deemed fuckin' insane. _  
_They say:_  
_Take the pill in God we trust_  
_Go and kill  
God loves us after life_  
_After death_  
_Breathing till there is no breath_

His hand then ran over the small lighter in his pocket, the black plastic was warmed from his skin, his body heat radiating from him, into the air with the rest of the warmth. He held the lighter in between his index and middle fingers as he pulled it slowly from his pocket. Nonchalantly, he ran his finger over the top, and a spark ignited the flint; fire. He smiled softly as he gazed into the sudden light; fire was always something he loved. He wasn't a pyro or anything extreme like that, it was just on the list of things he liked the most; after the sound of broken glass, sex, and pot.

_I will not die in the night _  
_But in the light of the sun and the ashes of this world in my lungs _  
_But who am I to say _  
_Lets all just run away grab your saints and pray_  
_We're gonna burn this world today!_

The sudden thought of torching the whole city of Point Place passed through his mind like a dark cloud looming dangerously. It would take a lot of gasoline, and a lot of fire. A smirk crossed the 17 year old's face and he nodded slowly, imagining the scene play out in his mind. First it would be his home, next the school, then the police department, and finally the bar that Bud used to work at; all of the places that did him wrong. He wouldn't touch the Forman house, in hopes that the comfortable home would stand among the rest of the rubble; but then again that would probably not happen. And if it did, then it would look a little suspicious.

_(It's the end of the world) _  
_It's the end of the earth _  
_We've been done since our birth _  
_Let's watch this city burn from the skyline on top of the world _  
_Till there's nothing left of her _  
_Let's watch the city burn the world_

'Wouldn't it be even more beautiful?' he thought, imagining the tall corporate buildings being consumed by flames that he had caused. And they'd never suspect him; he couldn't get caught. That would be the beauty of it all. Everything about the town would disappear, all of the people, all of the stores and history; every little bit. It would be as if they never existed, but really they would be killed off by some government hating, sadistic, angry pyromaniac teenager. And that sounded incredibly wicked in his mind.

_(Let's watch it burn) _  
_The city looks so pretty do you wanna burn it with me? _  
_The city looks so pretty do you wanna burn it with me? _  
_The city looks so pretty do you wanna burn it with me? _  
_We use the trees as torches _  
_(Do you wanna burn it with me?)_  
_Fill the streets with corpses _  
_(Do you wanna burn it with me?) _  
_We watch the city fuckin bleed _  
_(Do you wanna burn it with me?) _  
_And bring the world to its knees _  
_(Do you wanna burn it with me?)_

But as Hyde looked at all of the rooftops of the homes, the sound of distant chatter and cars zooming down the streets filled his ears. He realized that some of these people were happy and that they had their own lives. That he would only be hurting them, hurting everyone who lived here. It wasn't all of the people in this crummy town that he was mad at, just a few of the _so called citizens_. He sighed heavily, flicked his lighter on one more time, and scoffed, shaking his head as he shoved it back into his pocket. That wouldn't be beautiful, in the end at least… it would only be done in what he hated the most. His anger, and his hatred at what had become of his home life, his life, and everything that had to do with him._Let's watch it burn _  
_  
Let's watch this city burn  
From the skline on top of the world  
Till there's nothing left of her  
Let's watch this city burn the world  
Let's watch this city burn  
From the skyline on top of the world  
Till there's nothing left of her  
Let's watch this city burn the world_

Hyde scowled at the thought, and stared down to the ground from the top of the water tower, contemplating. He scooted closer to the edge, his hands free from the railing, and he looked down once more; he couldn't do it. Sighing, Hyde stood up from his perch, patted the switchblade and lighter in his pocket, and swung his legs to the ladder on the water tower; forever trapping the beauty his mind created, and the thought of blowing up the whole town with every thing else stuffed inside of his mind.

_Let's watch it burn _  
_Let's watch this city burn the world..._

**Fin. **


End file.
